Brittany "Britt" Wayne
History Brittany doesn’t remember having any parents as an young child. She only has memories of growing up in an orphanage that was poorly managed. The other children would end up teasing her, and bulling her around. She had this awful, but coping, habit of daydreaming that someone rich would come and adopt her. She just had no idea how much that was to come true… When she was about nine, an older gentleman came to see her. She was told he was looking to adopt a child, and that he had picked her out from a file the orphanage had kept on her. She had met all his requirements he was looking for in a child, and he wanted to see if the file was not fabricated. The ‘interview’ went fairly well, and a few days later she had left to her new home. It couldn’t have come at a better time as shortly after she left the place blew up in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. The police and fire department had suspected that it was arson, but no one was brave enough to go after any suspects. She had soon found out that the gentleman who ‘adopted’ her was actually the butler for a well known family name in Gotham. She had learned that the head of Wayne Enterprises has gone missing, and the company was in threat of being overrun by corrupt individuals. Alfred Pennyworth, the butler that adopted her, had taken the liberty to adopt her in Bruce Wayne’s name to keep his shares from forfeiting to the wrong hands. However, she had no idea how that would work and just went along with it grateful she had not ended up in that explosion of her orphanage. A few years later, during which she had gone to school and got some tutoring in being a ‘cultured’ young lady of a Wayne social circle, Alfred had gone overseas to return with a young man. This man was introduced to her as her father, Bruce Wayne. She had an immediate liking to him. For over a year, she had heard stories and such of the hero, Batman, but had no idea of who he was. That was until she accidentally overheard Alfred and Bruce talking about improvements to a Bat-suit. She stood quietly in the open doorway until Bruce had noticed her presence. He had sworn her to keep that information just between the three of them. Since that moment, Bruce had started to train her in martial arts just in the event that his archenemies ever learn his true identity and go after Brittany to get to him, but now he is training her to take over his mantle when he retires. Personality Brittany is a very smart girl. She believes that brains are stronger than brawn, as that is how she had survived as an orphan in the orphanage. From an early age, she had learned to take care of herself and be independent from others. She is generally a happy teenager unless someone or something threatens what she holds near and dear to her heart. She may seem docile, but as the saying goes ‘You can’t judge a book by its cover.’ This is very true in Brittany’s case, as she can kick butt when needed. Powers and Abilities Powers Britt has no powers outside of being a human. Abilities Through her hero training, Britt will be able to accomplish most of the following: Indomitable Will: Although she has no superhuman powers, Batgirl's unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows her to resist telepathy or mind control. Her willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. Intimidation: It is widely known that Batgirl has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know her best are intimidated by her. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Super Kid fear Batgirl. Interrogation: Batgirl is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. She usually just plain uses her frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" she once said, repeating her father. Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batgirl represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. Her physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination were at peak human perfection. Batgirl has performed amazing physical feats due to her superior physique. She engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep herself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded her own. She has spent her entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength: Batgirl regularly bench-presses at least 500 lbs during her exercise routine. *Peak Human Reflexes: Brittany's reflexes were honed to such a degree that she has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot her. She has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. *Peak Human Speed: Shee could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *Peak Human Endurance: Her endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. Her lung capacity was so great that she could hold her breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. *Peak Human Agility: Her agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. Her main phase of movement was Parkour, which she learned from her father whom had learned in France, and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: She has been shot numerous times, but wears kevlar lined body armor. '''Master Acrobat': Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Martial Arts Master: Batgirl is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. She trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. She has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yaw-Yan, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Swordsmanship, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkaido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, and Kenpo. Her primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. *''Weapons Master: Through her martial arts training, she has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. She is an exceptional swordsman, her proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim her swordsmanship skill. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima, & melee weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. She was trained and became proficient in all arms. She soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and she has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. She still practices during her combat sessions to keep her skills intact, though she prefers unarmed combat. *Master of Stealth: Her Ninjitsu training has made her a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Due to her training in Ninjitsu, Batgirl almost never misses her targets, 9/10 times she's succesful. She has been practicing accuracy since the early days of her training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. '''Genius-Level Intellect': Batgirl is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; she is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet aside from her father. Given her lack of superpowers, she often uses cunning and planning to outwit her foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *''Polymath: She has intensively studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. She had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *Master Detective: She is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batgirl's most effective tools. Given any mystery, she can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *Multi-lingual: She is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Latin, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. *Master Tactician and Strategist: She commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. She is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. *Escapologist: She has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. She has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for her. *Aviation: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. *Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). *Master of Disguise: Batgirl has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. *Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. Strength Level '''Peak Human Strength': Batgirl engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, her strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. She is shown to be able to bench-press at least 500 lbs. Weaknesses Coming Soon. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Batsuit': The costume Batgirl wears is composed by kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is super-light and it can be used to glide. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batgirl from x-ray powers or x-ray technology; it has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors, sonar, night vision,which improve Batgirl's senses. The mask, is also accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, ecc...) like the utility belt. The mask is also a transmitter receiver de voice and video. *'Utility Belt': Batgirl keeps most of her personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car in a few appearances on Justice League, the belt has a button teleportation. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Superman had entrusted Batman, now all members of the Batman Family, with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). Transportation *Batboat *Batcycle *Batmobile *Batplane Weapons Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. Notes *Is actually adopted by Alfred Pennyworth in Bruce Wayne's name in his absence. Trivia *Knows that her father, Bruce Wayne, is actually the Batman. And that the Batcave is located below Wayne Manor. Links Brittany Wayne - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wayne Family Category:Heroes Category:Adopted Children Category:Played by ABBY